Play Story Crap Thing
by eeveesama
Summary: the ice cream and caffeine i had for breakfast is kickin' in!!!
1. Default Chapter

Eeveesama: before we do this....play story crap thing......we have to do the- *Zim runs by with a high pitched scream. Dib knocks him out* ....................we must do the disclaimer *Gir squeaks*  
  
Sora: what was that?  
  
Gir: I DON'T know! ^-^  
  
Eeveesama: I don't own anyone from .hack//SIGN (wish I had sora though*looks at her friend Jisu*)  
  
Sora: *disgusted look*  
  
Eeveesama: and I don't own anyone from Invader Zim.  
  
Gir: why?! WHY!?!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!? *sobbing*  
  
Tsukasa: O.o;;;;; so dramatic  
  
Eeveesama: Because I didn't create joo!  
  
Gir: *stops sobbing* ........oh. OH YEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Eeveesama: the almighty lord Jhonen did! MOOHAHAHAHUHUHAHUHAHUQUACK!!! O.O;;;  
  
Ginkan: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; the hell?  
  
Eeveesama: dun ask! the caffeine(soda) and ice cream I had for breakfast is kicking in. hmmm....I think I should twist things up.....by adding the Dragon Knights in here!   
  
Thatz: WHAT!?  
  
Rath: ARE THERE DEMON!?  
  
Rune: RATH!!!! NO DEMONS!!!!  
  
Eeveesama: yes. yes there are demons! just for Rath!  
  
Rath: I'm in!  
  
Eeveesama: and food for Thatz!  
  
Thatz: !!! O.O I'M SO IN!!!  
  
Rune: *sweatdrop* I'll go too, since Eeveesama wanted us in this....thing.  
  
Eeveesama: oh yeah!!!! I dun own anyone from Dragon nights either! I don't even own the titles.  
  
Nadil: that's for sure  
  
Eeveesama: shut up! you're co-starring my next story thing!*insert maniacal laughter here*  
  
Nadil: O.O;;;; I am?  
  
Eeveesama: yep! retitled"Dragons in Wonderland"!!! based on a play I wrote and acted in in theatre arts!  
  
Shydeman: you're doomed, man. I saw the script.  
  
Nadil: I'm WHAT?!  
  
Eeveesama: O.O;;;;; ON TO THE PLAY STORY CRAP THING!!!! ^-^;;;;;  
  
Nadil: WHAT?! WAIT!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------THE PLAY STORY CRAP THING-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------by EEVEESAMA-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
openning theme for .hack//SIGN[my version of Obsesson...no part of the lyrics were changed, things to the "music video" were added though!=^-^=]:  
  
*the staticy tv thing shows the word".HACK" in it then it changes to that one lady dancing but this time she's not dancing alone for Gir is dancing with her. screen flashes to the kid logging into the world, the bottom of the mouse has the Dragon Knight symbol [y'know...that dragon crest thing found on all the fancy clothing that Lord Lykouleon wears]. then the screen flashes back to the lady and Gir dancing then they jump off, do a flip and fall.*  
  
"How come I must know  
  
where obsession needs to go?  
  
How com I must know  
  
the direction of relieving?"  
  
*then it shows Subaru with Rune in the background using his elfin magic, then it fades to Tsukasa with Dib in the background playing with a remote conrtol thingy, then it turns to Mimiru with Rath in the background killing a demon, then it fades to Bear with Zim in the background being attacked by a waffle, then it changes to BT with Thatz in the background openning a treasure chest.*  
  
"Deep in the night (far off the light)  
  
Missing my headache (missing my headache)  
  
Visions of light (sweeter delight)  
  
Kissin' my loveache (kissing my loveache)"  
  
*then baby aura is shown not quitely developed yet, then showing her move with the dress fading in onto her and that junk, yeah. then it shows BT doing that chopping thing with Tsukasa in the background and even further back you see Thatz waving. Then it changes to Mimiru doing the chopping thing with Tsukasa in the Background and even further back you see Rath waving. then it shows Bear doing the chopping thing with Tsukasa in the background and even further back you see Zim still being attacked by the waffle. Then it changes to Subaru standing and doing the chopping thing but instead of showing the person who plays the character Tsukasa, it shows Rune openning his eyes, then the screen does a quick flash of Dib with his jacket flowing in the wind with Sora, Crim, and Ginkan with him.*  
  
"Deep in the night (far off the light)  
  
Missing my headache (missing my headache)  
  
Visions of light (sweeter delight)  
  
Kissin' my loveache (kissing my loveache)"  
  
*Then the screen changes to Bt falling and her clothing is deteriorating with Thatz and his dragon Earth both in armor in the background. Then it turns to Bear falling with his clothes deteriorating with Zim [this time not being attacked by the waffle] standing wearing armor in the background. Then it turns to Mimiru falling with her clothing deteriorating with Rath and his dragon Fire both in armor in the background. Then it turns to Subaru falling with Rune and his dragon Water both in armor in the background.*  
  
"How come I must know  
  
where obsession needs to go?  
  
How come i must know  
  
where the passion hides it's feeling"  
  
*then it turns to Tsukasa fighting his guardian [an evil grinning Nadil is in the background] then falling with his clothing deteriorating with Dib standing in armor in the background. Then the dancing lady and Gir [Gir is now in armor] fall through the deteriorating Tsukasa and fall through water-like stuff and the screen turns "upside-down" showing the dancing lady and Gir floating while facing the still sleeping but floating Aura in the sky of the real world [not the show you speds.....I hate that show, I mean the real world as in our world, not the game world or the show "real world"]*  
  
"How come I must know  
  
where obsession needs to go?  
  
How come I must know  
  
the direction of relieving?"  
  
*then the title of the "episode" appears (this one would be more like um......something)*  
  
"THE PLAY STORY CRAP THING"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HARDY HAR HAR!!!! dude....I just threw Rune, Rath, Thatz, Dib, Gir, and Zim somewhere in there....I'd like to see the openning like THIS.can't wait for the closing theme... how aboot joo? [eetz teyr cinahjyin ahksint!][translation: it's the canadian accent!] oh god I'm messed up.....must eat pez with pop rocks and drink caffeine(soda) with it! the result is a little freaky but all-in-all you can make some pretty cool attacks for cartoons or comics! ^ - ~ (word of advice before you rot your brain out thinking: ask Lord Jhonen what I mean if you never read the director's cut of "Squee") 


	2. P4RT 0N3

pEeveesama: ladeedoodeeladeeda! i'm lazy right now so you can go to the openning theme of "THE PLAY STORY CRAP THING" for the disclaimer. NOW, this is P4RT 0N3!!![heheheh....H4X0R...lol]  
  
p------------------------------P4RT 0N3----------------------------------------------  
  
p*Rune, Rath, and Thatz are fighting Nadil when all of a sudden a bright circle glows and sucks them all in [nothing unusual]*  
  
*Zim, Dib, and Gir are actually getting along due to watching a tv show about a spork taking over the world using cranberries as it's slaves when all of a sudden a bright circle glows and sucks them all in [ sounds familiar]*  
  
*the whole .hack//SIGN group is together [for once, tsukasa included] when all of a sudden a bright circle glows and spits out Rune, Rath, Thatz, Nadil, Dib, Gir, and Zim [HA! you thought the whole .hack//SIGN group was gonna get sucked in, too, and sent to some anonymous world, didn't you!?]*  
  
Ginkan: *jumps up wielding his sword at them* Who-what are you!?   
  
*Gir pops up from under Zim, Zim flies backwards*  
  
Zim: MY SQUEELY SPOOCH!!!! T-T  
  
Gir: AWWW......I wanted to see the spork go dancing naked!!!  
  
Dib: what in the world?*looking at Ginkan* IS THAT A DEMON?!  
  
Rath: *jumps up real fast* SOMEONE SAY DEMON?  
  
Rune: *knocks Rath out* Thatz, where are we?  
  
Thatz: I dun-*mumbling is heard* ??? *looks down at Nadil who is under everyone*  
  
Crim: looks like a band of messed up misfits.*Subaru giggles*  
  
Nadil: *pushing everyone off of him* AIR!!!! *gasps for air*  
  
Mimiru: what is that green thing?  
  
Zim: me? *jumps up and stands on the pile of people*I am the all powerful and mighty Irken invader named ZIM!!!!  
  
Dib: *knocks him off* he's had an ice sucky, don't mind him. My name's Dib, and the little robot there*points to Gir who is dancing* is Gir, and I don't who the the others are.  
  
*Rune stands up with Thatz who has Rath on his back cuz Rune knocked him out; Nadil stands with them[for once not trying to kill them]*  
  
Rune: My name is Rune, this is Thatz who is carrying Rath, and this is Nadil, our enemy.  
  
Sora: well it doen't look like he's your enemy right now.  
  
Nadil: !!! that's beacause.....we're....in unknown territory.  
  
Thatz: who are YOU all*to the .hack//SIGN crew*  
  
Sora: *jumps up* I am Sora, the famous player killer.  
  
dk crew and iz drew: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Subaru: I am Subaru, this is Silver Knight Ginkan, and this is Crim.  
  
Mimiru: I'm Mimiru! These are my friends; Bear, BT, and Tsukasa.  
  
*Tsukasa waves*  
  
Sora: *is in Mimiru's face now* I thought I was your friend too, Mimi.  
  
Mimiru: ew..! *pushes him out of her face* you're just annoying.  
  
Rath: *wakes up* ? ^-^ *huggles on Thatz all brotherly like*hey, I heard everyone's names, but shouldn't we introduce our dragons to them, too?  
  
BT: dragons?  
  
*ladeedoodeeladeeda...the three knights summon their dragons and introduce them to everyone*  
  
Dib: COOL!!!  
  
Mimiru: WOW!  
  
Nadil: hmm...they're actually kinda cute.  
  
Rath: you thought they were ugly?!  
  
Nadil: no, it's just that I was too busy fighting you and dodging attacks to even take a second to look at what I was fighting against....um.....Miss Mimiru, do you happen to know where we are?  
  
Mimiru: I'm flattered you called me 'miss', and you're in 'The World'. It's a very popular online game.  
  
Nadil: Ah, thank you. *turns to the three knights* Curse that Eeveesama and her twistedness! She stuck us in a game!  
  
Thatz: I love games!  
  
Sora: *is restraining Rune using his twinblades* are you a girl?  
  
Rune: NO!!!! i'm an Elfin PRINCE!!!  
  
Thatz: told you you look like a girl *Rune drops a random boulder on Thatz's head* ow!  
  
Sora: oh *lets go laughing at how much Rune looks like a girl*  
  
Zim: *to Dib* what's an elf?  
  
Dib: they're mystical and magical forest creatures with healing powers. I never really thought I'd see one.  
  
Rune: now you have. And this elf is the Prince of Faerie Forest. -.-;;;;  
  
*and so that entire crew of .......beings sit and talk, getting to know one another well enough to work with while Zim and Dib play "Tag Turn"[see RANDOM101 dictionary] and Gir plays with a Grunty, Maha, and the dragons[they're in their chibi forms]*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eeveesama: *sigh* ....that was kinda boring......wait til P4RT TW0 to laugh hysterically.............................*booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed*  
  
Nadil: *right behind her* Tell me about the play I co-star in.  
  
Eeveesama: O.O;;;; uh....you play royalty!  
  
Nadil: o.o ...YES!!! I DO RULE!!!  
  
Shydeman: *sitting next to Eeveesama* you're clever.....but I don't like this one part of that play....can we change it alittle?  
  
Eeveesama: ...*looking at the part of the script Shydeman doesn't like* oh.....that part? of course we can change it alittle!  
  
*Shydeman and Eeveesama change the part of the script and talk about it while Gir dances across the screen with Maha and the dragons flying around him.Gir, Maha, Fire, Water, and Earth do the Macarina for your entertainment. then they dance to techno music with the Grunty throwing a light rave for them. How cute.* 


End file.
